


【賢旭】 Summer

by Nuitonight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 賢旭
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: PWP/AU/OOC寫作BGM:春野 - summer





	【賢旭】 Summer

** －－時光會將我們摒棄嗎？會的，我想，會的。**

肯定是酒喝多了，否則曺圭賢怎麼會出現在這裡呢？醉了。憑著金厲旭的直覺，他傻傻地笑著，也沒想起自己是怎麼回到家，怎樣開門的。

畢竟是曺圭賢做的，又怎麼會有記憶？載著金厲旭回家，將他揹到家門口，替他拖鞋，最後送到床上。

只是盡了義務，曺圭賢將金厲旭揹到門口就開始不斷警告自己，他只是盡了一個在路邊撿到喝醉前男友，身為認識的人必須安全送他回家的義務。

是金厲旭拉住曺圭賢的手，帶著哭腔，求他別走的。

既然是夢，可要做個好夢才可以，可不是？

「我好難受，你親親我，好不好？」

「你喝醉了，金先生。」

「不是，我沒有…」

磕磕絆絆地說了些不知所謂的話，金厲旭憑著酒勁將曺圭賢絆在床上，將曺圭賢拉向自己。他跌入了一個笨拙的吻，帶著金厲旭鋪天蓋地的酒氣。這樣的舉動惹怒了曺圭賢，他氣得在金厲旭的下唇上咬上一口。

「嗯，痛…圭、我痛…」

金厲旭的雙眼濛上了水氣，他像個做錯事的孩子，可看向曺圭賢的雙眼卻帶有飽滿的情慾。

「哦，你還知道我是誰啊？沒得後悔了，是你自己要招惹我的。」

曺圭賢一邊撩起金厲旭的絲質襯衫，一邊偏過頭去咬金厲旭的耳朵。

「好癢哦…」

「那這樣呢？」

咬的動作帶上了舔，曺圭賢粗糙的手掌伸向緊實的胸，把金厲旭折磨地不行，金厲旭索性起了性子，在曺圭賢胸上重重一捶。

「你行不行？」

「怎麼搞的？對你溫柔還不要？」

曺圭賢扯下自己的領帶，將金厲旭雙手直直拉向上並綁在床頭。

「我一定是在作夢，不然曺圭賢從沒這樣對過我的…」

「那你還真的挺會作夢的。」

語畢，曺圭賢遞給金厲旭一個深沉的吻。

「唔、」

「好暈、」

「因為你喝太多酒了，但是，這樣很漂亮。」

他揉捏起金厲旭胸前突起的肉粒，並伸出舌頭舔咬著。

「哈嗯…」

眼前的曺圭賢看起來極具侵略性，是那麼的危險，不可招惹。金厲旭在迷茫的意識中閃過一絲恐懼，卻又被身下襲來的快感蒙蔽理智。

這真的只是夢嗎？是不是過於真實了呢？畢竟他從來沒看過這樣的曺圭賢。

肉穴裡進出的手指似乎是到了點，金厲旭從唇縫擠出綿軟的呻吟。

「圭賢、別…碰那裡。」

看著金厲旭泛紅的雙眼，曺圭賢加快了手指出入的速度，另一手套弄著金厲旭的莖身。隨著逐漸加重的喘息，金厲旭射在曺圭賢的臉上。

「你看看，這是什麼？」

曺圭賢將領帶解開，拉過金厲旭的手沾向自己臉上的精液。

「都弄髒了。」

「還不是你害的…」

手腕還泛著方才被束縛的勒痕，喝醉的金厲旭咕噥著曺圭賢弄痛了他的手，曺圭賢起了玩心，把金厲旭拉到自己面前。

「吶、你弄髒的，舔乾淨。」

金厲旭略有不滿地眨眨眼，捧起曺圭賢的臉，抓到床邊的紙巾把他的臉給擦乾淨。

「我又沒這麼笨。」

「是，你真的挺聰明的，射得你前男友滿臉都是，還知道要擦乾淨。」

想到這裡還是有些委屈，曺圭賢將金厲旭壓在床上同他接吻，接著拉開床邊的抽屜，摸出一條潤滑液，拆開包裝。

看著包裝盒，曺圭賢想，自他以後，金厲旭肯定很久沒有過性愛。

「已經用完很久了，你怎麼沒拆新的來用？」

「都分了我要跟誰用？」

「哦、你記得啊？」

「曺圭賢，你到底是不是男人？」

「我是不是男人，你馬上就會知道。」

肉莖沒入深處，兩人一同發出滿足的喟嘆。

「痛嗎？」

金厲旭搖頭。

「你動一動…」

「這樣？」

曺圭賢按著金厲旭的雙手，陰莖在肉壁裡緩緩抽送，他感受到金厲旭的身體逐漸升溫。

「哈…嗯…」

「你好緊。」

「閉嘴…啊…」

「你肯定不知道我有多愛你……」

曺圭賢在支離破碎且斷續的喘息聲間聽見了這句話，帶著不甘的情緒，他把精液全洩在金厲旭的身體裡。

金厲旭哭得抽抽噎噎，經由那隻佈滿粗繭的大手，也射在曺圭賢的小腹上。

有了意識，金厲旭只感覺自己頭痛欲裂，渾身發軟。怪了，曺圭賢的洗髮精他分明收在櫃子裡，怎麼會有櫻花的味道？他睜開眼，才看見一片胸肌，和感受到附在他腰上的手。

＂？？？我這是，跟哪個和曺圭賢味道很像的男人睡了嗎請問？＂

「所以你平常喝醉都隨便和別的男人睡？」

「啊？」

金厲旭趕緊摀住嘴。

「對不起啊…我想，這肯定是有什麼誤會…你就當不認識我，趕緊走吧。」

「你再說一遍？」

鋒利的目光與金厲旭的視線終於重合，金厲旭睜大雙眼，忍不住放聲尖叫。

「啊！！！！！！」

「你吵死了。」

「我一定還在作夢，天啊…」

金厲旭滿懷著求生意志急忙坐起身，曺圭賢卻快了一步將他拉回床上。

「一大早的，你要去哪？別叫！閉嘴！」

一聲宏亮的吼叫聲把金厲旭喚回意識，他這才認清現實。

「你怎麼會在這裡…」

「你喝得爛醉走在路上，我就叫了代駕把你送回來，是你叫我別走的。」

「蛤？那、我們、應該、沒有…」

「做了。」

「怎麼可能？為什麼？」

「你吵死了，不重要啦，再睡一下。」

空調吹在金厲旭身上颼起一陣涼意，曺圭賢慢慢將他圈進懷裡，蓋實被子，並輕聲地說：「靈九，別再跑了，我追累了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 就是進了一趟精神時光屋，我也不知道在寫什麼，跑了。


End file.
